Ash's new adventure!
by glaceon girl
Summary: ash meets a super powerful trainer named Marie and is getting trained by her to become pokemon master! In sinnoh.Will they fall in love? Who knows? You to read and me to write.


pokemon story :

Ash and pikachu were just about to head off to the next gym when they saw outside, at the pool, a girl pikachu and her trainer, shimmering in the light what with all the droplets of water. Ash thought she must be a very strong trainer, what from the looks of all her pokemon right beside her, but the pikachu closest. He could see an scizor, witch he loveddd. A Absol, a..Celebi? A suicune, and a glaceon. He went up to her and while she was returning all of her pokemon ( exept her pikachu) back into they're pokeball. Ash said " ..h-Hi! My name is Ash, and this is pikachu." " hey" pikachu smiled at them both. Ash looked up at the trainer and said" whats your name?"

" Hi, my name is..well...too embarrassing to say, plus its french" She blushed.

" well how 'bout a nickname then?"

"... Marie , and this is pikami my pikachu."

Ash looked at pikami and said

" its...umm...cool?" She laughed, " I know its kinda random and weird, but thats just me and i think it fits her right, right pikami?" "totally". She responded

Ash was starting to really like her. Pikami then jumped off and landed right next to pikachu, on Ash's shoulder, but then almost slipped off if pikachu hadn't been there.

pikami: ooff, thanks pikachu. I'm not use to such Brod shoulders.

pikachu, embarrassed all of the sudden, stammered a : "no problem" Pikami then blushed.

Marie smiled ."So Pikami, d'ya think they're strong enough or just plain too weak for us in a battle, heh?"

Ash, suddenly in his noraml/battle mood, laughed and said: i dint ask you before because i was afraid to hurt such a pretty lady.

realizing what he had just said, he blushed. Marie then said " pftt.. you're dreaaming if you think you can beat me, your pikachu looks about lvl 80 , witch is what pikami's lvl is too. But I've trained her even since she was a pichu." Ash replied " Yeah? well lets battle and see!" " your on!" replied Marie.

...[ 5 mins later]...

Ash"Alright, go, buisel!"(buisel will be super-effective against her pikami.) while Marie cocked her head to the side."Hmm i hope you dint assume i would use my Pikami did you? She would crush that buisel,anyways." Ash was perplex, his buisel wasn't that bad..." oh yeah? " "Yeah! your buisel is wayy too weak, the proof: it dint even evolve yet!."

Ash rolled his eyes and said: you wait and see.. so if your soo good at knowing about evolution, why dint you evolve your LVL80 pikami?" She frowned and said:" same reason as you, i guess."

" Saji, go! " a blur of red then a solified form formed. " Wow! the Scizor!" Taking himself back, he looked away and said: " its not too bad, i mean it looks a little out of ...i don't know yet but I'l find something! " she smirked " Saji use x-scisor!" Saji prepared himself. "get ready kid" He smirked and used x-scisor, with a critical hit on the fast but not fast enough buisel. the buisel fainted. " Nooo!" Ash screamed before thrusting the ball forward to the fainted buisel. Marie gave a worried frown " Is it okay?" " Huh? oh yah he's use to it, I just hate losing." She laughed. " alright, another pokemon already! :) . Ash mumbled sum thing like "Impatient girl."

He then threw the pokeball into the air and yelled "GO INFERNAPE!" Saji's smirk grew. " He's like, what? Newly evolved? I'm lvl50 bub." " Wait and see Saji, " Said Marie . INFERNAPE! USE OVERHEAT." infernape waisted no time. " WHAT? All screamed pikachu, Saji ,Marie and Pikami." In all the confusion, Saji dint get a change to move out of the way and fell to the overheat. But the damage was also made on infernape. Marie almost screamed. ...She ended up doing screaming anyways: " ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT MOVE IS WAYY TO POWERFULL OF A BUG AND STEEL TYPE! YOU IDIOT! YOU ALMOST KILLED SAJI!. ..." oooopps." Aah started to stammer an apologie when she took Saji's pokeball and gave it to pikami and told her to go bring it to the nurse Joy. Then she threw her own pokeball and said: Demi! Come kick his fury little butt!. An absol came out smiling and jumped on her trainer and started licking her face." phhmmpffmg. ENOUGH Demi! i love you too but go and battle for me! " " okayyy :) :) :) " she responded. "Demi, use night shade!"Demi gladly did. "YAY!" was all you heard before Demi used her night shade attack, her weakest one, and one hit K-Oed the infernape. Ash looked to pikachu in despair. " pikachu, your my last hope of winning, GO AND WIN THIS FOR ME~!" " ...I'm not going to win" Pikachu replied. Ash made a face." Stop being so negative." Pikachu signed and said "Okay, but you ow me a rare candy later :)" Ash only growled. By then pikami had returned with a fully healed Saji. " He was training anyways, i Shouldn't of used him until he was fully trained. " Ash was agape to hear it wasn't even fully trained. IT WAS POWERFUL! He thought. " Alright, Pikachu, go!" Ash was already plotting on what to use against the pokemon he had seen, celebi and suicune would be too much, as long with pikami, hmm. maybe glaceon was the only one he dint know. Marie disturbed his thoughts by calling out: " go, my beloved snow! " A glaceon hopped out and spinned in the air before landing on all fours and threw a blizzard witch she then started using iron shadow ball to break the ice in little pieces. It was snow in summer. The glaceon then laughed at all the faces that looked in their directions, all the looks of shock and wonder. She then stopped after a while and regained her royal-like posture. " sorry, i couldn't resist! Its sooo funny when they lok at me like that!. Ash was simply impressed. But the best part was, it was a SHINY! It seemed to be able to suport the heat of the summer. Marie seemed to notice

" I thought her that technic. every time shes in her premier ball, she makes the big room go cold everywhere and when she's about to come out, she stores it. She just needs a little bit of cold to last her a whole day and night, even 1 minute! :)"

Ash was beyond words. Then he became ashamed, who was HE to battle such a talented girl? If only he had his charizard... " Enough talking , your,erm,what was his name again?"Marie and snow rolled they're eyes, accompanied by pikachu and pikami. They all shouted:" SNOW-I'M A GIRL!. Ash felt stupid " Oh yea, your voice did sound girlish. snow pretended to be offended " I hope it it!"

Ash smiled apologetically." Anyways, i thought you were a contest pokemon? What with your little orange jacket's ornaments of ribbons and your shininess.. And your prefect performance of snow in summer."

snow beamed." I have exactly 14 and 16 to-be! But they're not all contest. This one here, ( she pointed with her paw) is the Sinnoh Champ Ribbon. AND that one is from ."

Marie quickly said " snow! That's not nice! He could talk to you although he hadn't trained you at all! And he said you had excellent and healthy feet!"

snow simply " Hmmhhph" " It was just a joke, and I'm grateful, but I'm getting reeall tired with all the complements. I'M NOT A DIVA!. Anyways, these 5 and 7 to-be are from this funny girl in gives me one everyday if i come up with some real funny phrase! Then there's my 3 ribbon contest, I just need the master stage! Oh and these 3 are the : gorgeous ribbon, Royal Ribbon, and the last one i had to battle sooo many rich people to give me lots of money for it! THE GORGEOUS-ROYAL RIBBON! Sooo beautiful..." A tear fell from her face.

Ash got bored after the guy. When she stopped talking he looked up to see her looking at him. " What?" he demanded. snow looked away and said: " you were drooling and a bubble was forming in your nose." Ash blushed deeply. Marie had been talking to pikami about the next battle in the survival area, pikami wanted to battle wake but Marie wanted to battle the ice gym leader. Marie and her were best friends. It was Candice who told Marie about the rock to evolve her beloved snow. Finally, she thought, sometimes snow was too in love with her ribbons, although usually she dint acknowledge them.

Marie shouted:" SNOW STOP SHOWING OFF AND GET READY ALREADY!

snow : '" alllriighhtttt..." she positioned herself.

Ash:" Pikachu go!" Ash knew that snow was weak against steel. pikachu knew iron tail. snow was already in position. " pikachu, iron tail!."

Marie smiled. " snow, wait." Ash was wondering what she was doing. When pikachu was an inch away from hitting and was turing to hit Flake, Marie shouted: HYPER BEAM."

Ash knew that even tho the glaceon was a good 15 level far down from pikachu, it was still plenty thought AND so close AND pikachu's special defense just sucked. He knew it would 1 hit K-O. So he recalled pikachu, but not before it skimmed him. " sorry, buddy. I should of known. I'm a bad trainer."

Before Marie could do anything, Ash was already running away, first off to drop off his pokeballs then to the hill. He was down. All that training, Kanto, then Hoenn, Then Sinnoh. For nothing. She was just from around here and he had been to 3 places already! By the time Marie and pikami had caught up to him he was thinking of releasing all of his pokemon back into the wild and let them have a happy family.

Marie was mad. " I know what your thinking, and you CANT give up! U don't even know what I've been thought to be like this! My mom is Cynthia, the Sinnoh champ, and i beat her about 10 times! and she beat me about 1000 times! Even since i could walk I trained. Im not even supost to battle trainers like you, because that's what they feel right after! And i thought you were different." She then went down the hill and got all of his pokemon, who were all fully healed and up. She brought then back to where he was pondering what she had just said. All of them were out of there pokeballs and ran to they're master/Ash. They knew what had happend, Marie told them, so (including Marie's pokemon) they all lifted him up into the air and with staraptor, flew into the air where pikachu and pikami did twin ligning bolts, witch with glaceon's blizzard, made snow and yellow sparks everywhere. Ambipom used Swift witch then pushed against infernape's flamethrower and then broke into little piece's too that made, blue,yellow,red and golden spark everywhere. and buisel's aqua jet and snow's hyper beam into the sky made out the letters, : WE LOVE YOU ASH!" and DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE OR ELS WERE GONNA STALK YOU. Ash was by now laughing of joy. and crying a little. Pikachu simply said" ash, your my best friend. " Marie said: would you mind if I joined you on your quest?" Witch was Ash's second dream ( the first being a pokemon master) the second being with, he thought, the most powerful trainer ever!. Ash replied: " YES MARIE! I WOULD LOVE TOO!.

Hope you liked it! Its my very first, and im not shure how all the things work, like the comments and all that :) TY.

glaceongirl :) xox 3


End file.
